1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method suitable for recording on sheets of coated paper, as well as an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of recording apparatus, it is known to employ a paper feeding method including feeding means which makes contact with the recording surface of each sheet of recording paper piled on top of one another (a recording material stack) to feed the recording material to a recording portion. It is further known to employ separating means which makes contact with the rear surface of each sheet of the recording paper to prevent double feed of the recording paper during paper feeding.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a recording apparatus. In FIG. 1, sheets of recording material 2 are placed on a paper feed tray 1. A semi-circular paper feed roller (feeding means) 3 is rotated in a counterclockwise direction and is thereby brought into contact with the recording surface of each of the recording material sheets 2 placed on the paper feed tray 1, by which that recording material 2 sheet is fed onto a platen 9.
A separation pad (separating means) 4 is the separation means into which is brought into contact the rear surface of the recording material 2 during the paper feeding operation, and by which a single sheet is separated from the sheets of recording paper by utilizing the friction between the pad and the rear surface of the recording material when two or more sheets are fed by feed roller 3. Consequently, a single sheet of recording material is fed to a conveying roller 5.
In the recording portion, recording is performed on the recording material 2 which has been fed thereto through the conveying roller 5 by a recording head 6. The recording material 2 on which recording has been conducted is placed onto a paper discharge tray 8 through a paper discharge roller 7.
The aforementioned conventional recording apparatus has a problem in that paper feed failures occur after a large number of sheets of recording paper are fed.
A recording method which employs inks of many colors, particularly, a full-color ink jet recording method, uses coated paper in which a coated layer containing a pigment is formed on a substrate. The coated paper exhibits excellent coloring and absorption properties of inks and offers vivid images. However, when such a recording material is used, the aforementioned paper feed failures are even more prevalent.